Un mago azul
by ErynDarKowen
Summary: Jace Beleren es un planeswalker que ha visto todo. Tiene un poder sorprendente, y un conocimiento tan grande, como su curiosidad. Quizás por eso cuando su camino se cruza con una joven y misteriosa bibliotecaria, la invita a unirse a su recorrido, luego de un desastroso encuentro... ¿Qué sucederá ahora?
1. Capítulo 1

**Espero que les guste :) Ante todo gracias por leer y aprecio las críticas constructivas si quieren hacerlas :D Es mi primer fanfic que termino, aunque no la primera historia. Enjoy!**

* * *

Un joven vestido de azul y cabello negro entró en la enorme y antigua biblioteca, similar a un templo del desierto y de techos que se perdían de vista. Había muy poca gente, y resonaba un silencio murmurante. Se dirigió como si conociera el lugar, hacia la administración. Pero allí solo había una chica, sentada en la silla haciendo equilibrio, los pies puestos en el alto escritorio colocado sobre una tarima, y leyendo un enorme mapa antiguo que rezumaba polvo. El muchacho llegaba a asomar la cabeza por la mesa, y simplemente quedó allí. No había hecho ningún ruido, pero la del otro lado bajó el pliego de golpe y dejó caer la silla en su correcta posición; parecía malhumorada.

-Libros de magia, ocultismo, simbología, filosofía, etc desde ese estante hacia allá –chirrió sin que Jace, el vestido de azul, hubiera abierto la boca-, pero le recomiendo los pergaminos seleccionados viejos nuevos, literalmente, que se encuentran el la misma zona pero más al fondo.

Y sin más se puso a leer de nuevo. Había reconocido a un mago delante suyo y no quería perder tiempo con esa gente. Al parecer Jace Beleren tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, y se fue hacia ese lugar. Pasó algún tiempo, y la chica oyó exclamaciones que venían de afuera; palideció: eran unos guerreros draconianos.

El mago azul estaba leyendo unos pliegos para decidir cuál era el más importante. De golpe, apareció la misma que lo había guiado, y estaba muy enojada y evidentemente nerviosa.

-¡Los trajiste tú, maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué pretendes?

Jace se irritó ante tamaña osadía de perturbar su trabajo; la miró fijo, para encontrarse, asombrado, con una mente que se resbalaba de su control. Eso no era de todos los días.

-¿Quién...

Pero antes de que lograra terminar su pregunta, algunos demonios aparecieron al final del corredor. La muy joven bibliotecaria dio un respingo; de inmediato hizo ademán de correr al otro lado, pero otros más aparecieron y les cortaron el paso. Se asustó; era imposible que a alguien le agradara el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. Jace se guardó disimuladamente los pergaminos, pero ella se dio cuenta y le agarró el brazo, gritando:

-¡Ahh, ni se te ocurra, esto queda acá!

Se los quita y los pone en el estante, tan nerviosa que se le caen otros. Jace ni se inmutó; simplemente se fijó adónde habían quedado.

-No creo que sea lo mejor –comentó, al ver un desagradable resplandor naranja al otro lado un crepitar creciente.

La muchacha se levantó con los brazos llenos de papeles y el corazón en un puño: sus temores se vieron confirmados al ver a un demonio arrojar una antorcha a su prolija estantería.

-¡NOOO!

Aquellos antiquísimos y valiosos pliegos se prendieron como yesca y en segundos se convertían en escamas de carbón. La chica olvidó al peligroso mago azul imperturbable, y corrió hacia el soldado, quién desapareció el medio de la cortina de humo y fuego. Se escucharon gritos de los eruditos que habían estado en la biblioteca. Oyó como algunos tomaban todos los libros que podían e intentaban salvarlos. Se sentó en el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no por el humo... Si todo el mundo que conocía se iba a extinguir, sería con ella. Pero su determinación se cortó un poco, al sentir como una llama le quemaba la piel del brazo. Gritó; quizás aún no estaba perdido, intentó convencerse. Corrió hacia la salida, mas a pesar de conocerla como la palma de su mano, daba vueltas y vueltas en un infierno naranja y negro, hirviente y horroroso, y no daba con ella. Se desesperó aún más, hasta que vio (no sin alivio) un destello azul que identificó como el de la túnica de aquel maldito mago, y corrió sin perderla de vista.

Una casi asfixiada bibliotecaria se desplomó en la entrada, tosiendo, llorando, y casi cegada por la luz del día. Al serenarse, levanta la mirada y ve al hombre, cruzado de brazos y con cierta mueca de pena al ver al enorme edificio en llamas. La ira pudo más que su miedo, y gritando, se arrojó sobre él, quien ni siquiera cambió de pose.

-¡Haz algo, eres un mago del agua, apaga el fuego, es tu culpa, hazlo! –a través de su cortina de lágrimas, vio los ojos del joven de un azul embriagador... sí, la expresión era de pena.

Al ver que nada conseguía, intentó apagar el fuego con un poco de agua de un pozo que había delante, lo mismo que algunos hombres, pero se da cuanta que es en vano. Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo que los circundaba se acercaron para ver, simplemente; los odiaba. No apreciaban su trabajo, si siquiera respetaban ese sagrado lugar. Lo peor era que seguramente se regocijaban de su desgracia. Por una ventana saltaron los demonios que aún quedaban; eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tomo un palo, y atacó a los esbirros. La sorpresa de su ataque fue lo único que la ayudó, ya que solo mató a uno de un golpe en la nuca. Pero no la dejaron seguir: enseguida se arrojaron sobre ella, y hubiera sido lo último que se hubiese sabido de su persona, si Jace no los hubiera espantado. Lejos de agradecerle, la chica comenzó a pegarle en el pecho (adonde podía) una y otra vez, sin que se molestara en quitársela de encima.

-¡Podrías haberlo hecho antes, mira lo que hicieron, es mi vida! –chilló ella.

-No sabía que me habían seguido hasta aquí.

La gente comenzaba a irse, negando la cabeza ante el desastre, y la tarde comenzaba a caer.

El joven de cabello negro y alborotado se sacudió un largo mechón de la frente, y comentó, como al azar.

-Ven conmigo en mi viaje.

La otra abrió los ojos como platos: le causaba más miedo que otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Para venderme como esclava o dejarme como tributo en un puente, eh? ¡Sí, claro, no soy tan idiota, sabes! –se incorporó, ya que estaba sentada en el suelo, y guardó distancias con el mago.

-No, claro que no. Para que se turne conmigo en las vigilancias nocturnas y me ayude...

-Seré un estorbo –interrumpió ella

-A cambio, cuando lleguemos detrás de las montañas –siguió él-, a la ciudad, te prometo que con un amigo invocaremos a algunos escritos perdidos en el incendio.

-¿...?

-Sí..., si los recuerdas, los podremos invocar. Tú me dirás cuáles tenías a ver si los rememorar con exactitud, así se salvarán. Mientras, viajamos. Como trato, me quedo con dos de los textos.

-¡No puedo!

-Es justo...

-Me dejas copiar los dos...

-Mm...

-¿Uno? Y ver el otro.

-De acuerdo.

Pero la chica cambió de parecer.

-¡No, no confío en ti, no quiero viajar! –y a Jace se le acababa la poca paciencia.

-¡Acabas de decir que ésto –y al señalar la biblioteca, se ve a un madero caer y explota una ventana- era tu vida y ya no te queda nada, no te conocen y odias a los del pueblo, ¿verdad?! Entonces, ¿por qué no abres tu propia biblioteca allá, o acá mismo una nueva?

-Ya tenía una –murmuró con voz quejumbrosa.

-¿Tú la armaste?

-No, mis antepasados la...

-¡Ajá, te conviene!

-No tengo nada –sollozó.

-Bueno, no te preocupes; te compraré algo de ropa, y comerás lo mismo que yo, no habrá problema. No garantizo tu seguridad, pero no te entregaré al peligro a propósito, estés segura...

La muchacha miró a la destruida biblioteca; allí yacían todos sus recuerdos, astillados y quemados también, todo lo que conocía y la hacía sentir segura. Tendría que enfrentarse al mundo hostil, porque ya no tenía otra salida. Desde que sus padres habían muerto hacía algunos años, había creído que aquel edificio que pocas personas además de ella encontraban acogedor, la protegería y cuidaría. Era todo lo que conocía y ahora se lo habían quitado. De hecho, vivía allí, pero no era necesario entrar para darse cuenta de que su pequeña y repleta de papeles habitación había sido destruida por completo porque toda la zona se veía colapsada. Volvió la vista al mago azul: su capa ondeaba al viento y el sol, a espaldas de la chica, le daba de frente y le teñía las líneas tatuadas blancas del rostro de un tono anaranjado. Tenía cara de fastidio. No sabía si podría aguantar la situación de estar junto al que consideraba culpable de su suerte por un largo tiempo (y depender), pero ya no tenía alternativa viable. Aceptó.


	2. Capítulo 2

Iban subiendo una colina del camino. Jace iba metros más adelante, pero ella jadeaba y cada vez se retrasaba más. El mago paró de pronto para mirarla y soltó un suspiro de disgusto. Ella se enojó.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Hago todo lo que puedo!

-Solo muévete más rápido.

-No quiero ni puedo, es que no ves?! ¿Eres ciego o idiota?

Entonces él se enojó.

-Oye, ya he estado aguantando tus gritos e insultos y no pienso hacerlo más. ¡Empieza a mostrar un poco de respeto, porque creo que sabes que soy mago y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo! No sé si me entiendes –y para enfatizar sus palabras se acercó a ella de unas zancadas. Por un momento la chica pensó que sería divertido que hiciera que pudiera caminar más rápido. Desechó la idea de inmediato, ¿todavía se le ocurrían chistes?

-Y luego preguntas por qué no quería ir contigo –respondió, aunque con un tono más bajo-. Y no estaba siendo irrespetuosa deliberadamente... solo te digo que también tú me respetes a mí, y aunque puedes obligarme a hacer lo que quieras porque tienes el poder, yo nunca querré voluntariamente, así que pese a que lamentablemente no tengas conciencia ética y moral, en algún lado cierto resentimiento te quedará y me alegro.

Y dejándolo mudo de asombro (claro que ella no se enteró porque él nunca lo demostraría) siguió caminando. Ahora ella iba adelante, y a la media hora, cuando volvía a cansarse y el mago caminaba a la par suya, lo miró de soslayo, tratando de averiguar sus sentimientos. Mas era imposible: tenía la misma cara que antes (algo menos enojada). Supuso que no sería una traición a sus principios intentar una conversación... ¿cómo?

-¿Por qué estás tan callado? –aventuró y al instante se quiso golpear la cabeza. La respuesta fue inesperadamente caballerosa.

-Es que creí que te molestaría.

-Lo que me molesta es... Mira, es que si vamos a hacer un viaje tan largo deberíamos... ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

-Jace.

-Jace qué?

-Sólo Jace.

-¿Jr?

- Beleren...

-Mm, no te creo.

-Como quieras... ¿Y tú?

-Hyalei Wezen, pero me decían Lesey como un personaje de mi novela favorita.

-¿Quiénes?

-...

-Que no te vean, ponte detrás de mí –ordenó el mago al entrar a una posada casi vacía. Lesey enseguida se escabulló tras la imponente figura de su compañero, quien le sacaba una cabeza y cuya capa ocultó su figura sin esfuerzo. La tabernera casi sale corriendo al ver al mago acercarse a su mostrador. Luego de conseguir un cuarto, subió las escaleras, y nadie se percató de ella.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto? –preguntó.

-Cuanto menos sepan de nosotros, mejor, uno nunca sabe quién puede traicionarte.

En la habitación había solo una cama (grande, pero solo una), y se inquietó.

-"No pretenderá que..." –pero Jace, sin importarle lo que ella pensara, se quitó toda la ropa excepto los pantalones, haciéndola sonrojarse.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Oh, vamos, acostúmbrate... No pienso dormir con todo el traje puesto el resto del viaje y tampoco puedo buscar un cuarto separado: cuanto menos sepan de nosotros, mejor.

Jace puso una almohada en medio del lecho.

-Ésta es tu parte, y ésta la mía, y todos contentos.

Lesey se acercó tímidamente; antes de que se metiera entre las sábanas (con todo su atuendo puesto), Jace preguntó:

-¿Roncas?

-Mm, no sé.

-¿Pegas patadas?

-... No sé

-¿Eres sonámbula?

:-/ ehh? Noo...? –susurró poniendo cara de extrañeza.

A mitad de la noche Jace despertó, y se puso de lado para mirarla mientras dormía, ajena a sus intenciones de indagar en su mente. Se incorporó sobre el codo, despacio; la luz lunar se filtraba por la ventana y formaba una fantástica figura sobre la almohada que los separaba.

-Veamos qué sucede con tu cabeza...

Pero antes de intentar algo, ella se retorció en sueños, y de la manera más inesperada le pegó una patada en... sus partes delicadas. Gritando para sus adentros, desistió en su intención y se alejó un poco de tan peligrosa durmiente.

A la mañana siguiente (despertó muy temprano) Lesey no encontró a Jace en la habitación. Unas piedras arrojadas a la ventana le indicaron su posición.

-Salta –dijo él, desde abajo-, es solo un piso y no hay nadie a la vista.

-No puedo salir como una persona normal: por la puerta? – se quejó ella. Pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y casi se rompe un tobillo.

Comenzaron a caminar sin saber ella adónde iban (encima con el hambre que tenía).

-Tuve pesadillas –murmuró.

-¿Qué pesadillas?

-Deberías de saber, si puedes... –y se interrumpió.

-¿Qué dijiste? –y ésta vez su tono no fue agradable.

-Eh, nada... No ronco... Eso creo, sino me dolería la garganta, no?

Jace estaba un poco molesto.

-No roncas, pegas patadas.

-¿Te pegué? Lo siento, ¿en la rodilla?

-No, más arriba.

-¿Costillas? –aventuró, riendo.

-Más abajo –también a él le causaba la situación.

-... muslos?

-Mm, algo más arriba –y le hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

Lesey se puso muy colorada, pero el otro le restó importancia... de la peor manera:

-Descuida, no planeaba ser padre. Ah, mira, ahí está nuestro caballo.

-¿Caballo?

En una cuadra los estaba esperando un mozo teniendo de las bridas a un enorme y hastiado caballo que tragaba un poco de pasto con una mueca hosca.

-Gracias –y Jace despidió al muchacho y le ofreció un estribo a la chica, quien abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-No sé montar... no necesitaba un caballo dentro de la biblioteca, sabes. Me dan miedo...

Jace: :D... ehh, no importa

Y montó el primero.

-¡Acaso tendré que correr tras de ti?

-No... no llegaría nunca –y la agarró de un brazo y la sentó delante suyo, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas desesperadas, que se acrecentaron cuando el caballo comenzó a caminar-. Verás, estuve a punto de alquilar otro para ti, pero no había disponible. Así que es una excusa perfecta para no haber tenido otro. Vas a aprender entonces.

-(con voz aterrada y suplicante) Jace, por favor, bájame, no quiero, me voy a caer.

-Naa, te voy a sujetar bien. Por lo que más quieras, imagínate si tuviera a mi dragón para viajar...

-Aaa tu queeeé? –el piso que se movía a tanta distancia allí abajo le daba horrorosos vértigos-. Waaaaaaaaaa! –gritó al espolear al animal, que se lanzó al galope.

Durante la mañana, todo transcurrió más o menos así: ella gritando y agarrándose como podía, cada tanto arrancándole las crines al caballo o golpeándose contra su cuello, y Jace divirtiéndose a su costa, advirtiéndole que corría más peligro de caerse a causa de sus movimientos que de la carrera del caballo.

T  
odo terminó cuando ya su garganta no dio más, y se dio cuenta de que no se caería (además de notar que apenas podía moverse debido a que tenía los músculos duros de la tensión y le dolían...). Al final se tendría que acostumbrar.

Trotaban en medio de un campo, unos días después, cerca de un pueblo. El mago azul seguía vivamente intrigado por el hecho de no poder acceder a sus pensamientos. Estaba convencido de que quizás era un mago, y que la podría utilizar, pero no estaba seguro ni debía estarlo; quizás solo había aprendido algún truco de algún libro, sabía que existían pero nunca se había encontrado con un mortal común que los usara. Acercó la cabeza imperceptiblemente e intentó adueñarse de su conciencia; pero nuevamente ella lo rechazó, pero con tanta fuerza que lo hizo gritar y detener el caballo de golpe. Ella se asustó, además de tambaleare en la silla. Giró la cabeza, y vio a Jace jadeando y masajeándose la sien muy dolorido; había sido un fuerte golpe mental, literalmente.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Cómo hiciste eso? –le inquirió, enojado.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando –respondió ella, preocupada por su estado.

El mago azul se enfadó aún más, e hizo encabritar el caballo, para luego hacerlo galopar sin descanso hasta que llegaron a un hospedaje.

En la habitación se escuchaba solo el crepitar del fuego y los violentos pasos de Jace. Lesey estaba sentada delante de la chimenea, mirándolo disimuladamente y muy alarmada por el estado de ánimo del joven.

-¡Bueno, vienes a dormir o qué? –exclamó él. Lesey, atemorizada, dice que no. Por un momento el mago estuvo a punto de no hacerle caso y ponerse a dormir, pero se detuvo a último momento le dijo:

-Hyalei Wezen, tenemos que hablar –el tono empleado y el uso de su nombre completo la alteró aún más.

-No veo por qué...

-¡Dime toda la verdad! –la interrumpió. La chica enmudeció sin entender, y Jace perdió la paciencia: la abofetó y la empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con el codo. Cuando intentó invadir sus pensamientos, se encontró con idéntica resistencia. La golpeó otra vez, y la soltó, alejándose de peor humor que antes, dejandola llorando y muy aterrorizada. El resto de la noche lo pasó acurrucada en un rincón, abrazándose las rodillas y sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

A la mañana siquiente, Jace la despertó con un grito. Se sentía espantosamente entumecida y perdida. Fue un día muy difícil. Encima, al siguiente comenzó a sentirse un imprevisto frío, y esa noche, Lesey no entró a la posada con él, sin que Jace diera muestras de importarle. Decidió quedarse afuera ante su persistente enojo, y debió dormir bajo una carreta abandonada, porque nevó; a la mañana que continuó, al salir, Jace se encontró con Lesey tiritando, cubierta de escarcha y ya subida al caballo, esperándolo. Podrían haberse reconciliado, mas el orgullo del mago lo hostigó a preguntar otra vez y todo se pudrió. Ella terminó hartándose de esa situación que consideraba muy injusta y comenzaron a pelearse.

Jace amenazó con venderla a un traficante de esclavos y terminó "cumpliendo": se encontró con uno (que en realidad era un amigo suyo mago el cual le siguió la corriente).

Lesey se rió.

-Aunque no creas que esto es real, te venderé. ¿Te enteras?

Ella se rió más, desconcertándolo.

-Ya me lo esperaba, por eso me río era obvio cuando se trata de personas como tú.

Jace se ofendió sin demostrarlo.

-Bien –siguió ella-, miremos el lado bueno, ahora no tendré que soportarte más. Solo espero que me dejen algo de dignidad, caminaré y me moveré yo sola. Para una esclava queda mejor; quizás me toque una buena casa.

Las cosas no salían como lo había previsto el mago y su amigo también se sorprendió. Él pretendía asustarla, y así poder hacer las paces de una manera menos humillante para él.

-¡Espera! –aventuró- Si me dices lo que quiero saber no es necesario que haga el trato con éste tipo.

-¡No sé de lo que me hablas, imbécil! –gritó ella. Jace resopló, indignado, dándole la espalda y diciéndole a su amigo que se la lleve. Él hizo además de agarrarle el hombro, pero ella indicó:

-No le vas a pagar?

El otro dudó sin saber lo que decir, mirando a Jace que se hacía señas por detrás.

-Ehh, le daré el dinero mañana.

Dejando a un efurruñado y solitario Jace más solo que antes, Lesey se fue con el hombre por un camino de tierra. Le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y le hablaba de cualquier cosa, especialmente de una "divertida noche". Se estaba comenzando a hartar, y como ella creía de verdad que era un traficante de esclavos, tenía que escaparse: no era verdad que le veía algo positivo al asunto. Vio de reojo una piedra a un lado; la sentía perfecta: era como si la naturaleza se la estuviera ofreciendo. El mago parlanchín sintió que algo andaba mal, pero en lugar de apartarse de la chica, miró al otro lado, pensando que había aparecido algún enemigo.

-¿Qué diablos...?

Lesey aprevechó su distracción, se deslizó de su contacto y tomando la piedra, lo golpeó en la cabeza, desmayándolo, para luego correr desesperadamente sin mirar atrás. Luego de un par de horas, un resentido Jace, que seguía sus pasos, lo encontró aún inconciente. Tras asegurarse de que estaba vivo, comenzó a correr tras las pocas huella que habían dejado los pies frenéticos de Lesey.

Ella estaba sentada en la ribera de un arroyo de una hondonada, intentando encontrar la energía suficiente para cruzar. Había intentado usar de garrocha de raams, pero se había dado cuenta de que era inútil. El agua le mojaba las botas. Estaba helada, pero eso no era lo principal que la detenía...

-Puedo darme cuanta de que no sabes nadar –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Jace había aparecido en el reflejo del agua frente a ella; Lesey de da vuelta rápidamente y ve al mago parado arriba del barranco. Se asustó y se tiró al agua. Por suerte, no era muy hondo, pero al llegar a la otra orilla, la tierra cedía ante sus dedos y quedó allí, tiritando agotada y aguardando al próximo movimiento del hombre.

-Ahhhj, en serio, Lesey? –bromeó él. Y la tuvo que sacar de allí.

Le dio su capa y le dio algo de pan para comer frente a un fuego. Le explicó el engaño y se disculpó lo mejor que pudo por su comportamiento; inexplicablemente ella aceptó su disculpa (ya sea porque el frío no la dejaba pensar o porque de verdad sentía que eso era todo). Luego, comenzaron a caminar retomando su antigua dirección.

-A propósito, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a mi amigo? Casi lo matas.

-Desde cuando te importa?

-No quiero que tú... que tú mates

-... –y cambió de tema- ¿y el caballo?

-Bueno, lo vendí por una cantidad mayor a la que pagué por él... fue un buen negocio, parece que últimamente se están extinguiendo los caballos.

Lesey rió, y la capucha se le cayó sobre la frente, y se le ocurrió hacer uno de esos comentarios que en tu interior suenan divertidos, pero cuando lo dices en voz alta, se transforman en absolutamente ridículos (al menos para uno mismo).

-Mm, huele a ti –y se sonrojó avergonzada. Pero Jace se lo tomó muy bien.

-¿A mi estilo? –preguntó con aire engreído fingido.

-... ¿Qué? No, tonto jaja! Tu capa huele a ti...

-¿Mal?

-Jajaja! No, rico! XD Y eso que hace mucho que no te bañas.

-Ja! Y tú?

-Me acabo de bañar –dijo ella, haciendo alusión al chapuzón que se acababa de dar. Y ambos rieron. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que lo vio reír con naturalidad...


	3. Capítulo 3

Cruzar las montañas requería de ciertas preparaciones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Lesey nunca había hecho algo parecido.

-No te preocupes –le había dicho Jace, quien cada vez se mostraba más distendido-, habrá escalas, cabañas, en las que podemos alojarnos; son refugios que usa la gente cuando cruza. Seguramente no nos cruzaremos con nadie, pero allí hallaremos algo de comida y estaremos cómodos; la regla es que dejemos provisiones y leña para los que vengan después de nosotros y todo ordenado. Y no habrá tormentas peligrosas.

Todo muy bien, sin embargo, en cuanto a esto último, no se cumplió. Las tormentas fueron muy fuertes y las nevadas amenazaban con enterrarlos vivos. Eso no habría sido un problema para Jace, y siempre trataba de tranquilizar a su compañera, que tenía frío a pesar de sus ropas de invierno. Mas la situación no le iba a dejar un grato recuerdo a Lesey, como continuara así.

Un anochecer especialmente frío por poco los desvía de la cabaña en la que debían pasar la noche. El hielo incluso había atascado la puerta, a la que Jace forzó a abrir. Antes de que la ventisca también se colara en el interior, milagrosamente tibio, Lesey la cerró con todas sus fuerzas, y se volvió. Jace se sacó la capucha ante su mirada, y se sacudió la escarcha que lo abrazaba. Tenía la nariz enrojecida, y los labios entreabiertos; ella le miró los tatuajes, los profundos ojos en los que era muy fácil perderse... Se quitó un guante y con la mano descubierta, el mago intentó destrabarse el broche que le sujetaba la capa, que estaba atorada de hielo. Lesey se le adelantó y el calor de ambas manos lo destrabó. Pero ella no soltó la mano: tiró de él hacia sí, lenta pero insistentemente. Se sonrojó; él contuvo la respiración como quien está frente a una asustadiza y tímida criatura salvaje. Ella le acercó la boca a la de él inmóvil. Lo besó; tenía los labios helados a diferencia suya, pero enseguida tomaron temperatura mientras disfrutaban de la caricia. Jace respondió como muchacho apasionada que era, y curioso: ¿qué guardaba ella para él?; era una pasión cercana a ser peligrosa... Notó que ella perdía la serenidad y se asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Lo rechazó, en vano porque era más fuerte y alto.

-¿No quieres lo mismo, Lesey? –le susurró agitado.

-Aún... –jadeando por el miedo y las ansias de continuar- aún te temo...

Pero ese "temo" se confundió con un beso intenso que le despejó cualquier duda. El olor a Jace le erizó la piel y le aceleró el latido del corazón, mientras la mano de él sujetaba la suya para guiarla (cómo se había reído con eso, de su traje tan complicado e incómodo de sacar) en el tortuoso proceso de quitarle la ropa. Él con la suya no necesitaba ayuda, según se percató: enseguida quedó en ropa interior mientras su compañero aún tenía puestas una chomba y los pantalones, y ella luchaba contra la faja azul que se negaba a colaborar.

Al final, el calor de ese pecho la hizo temblar. Jace la tomó por las caderas y la acostó en el piso, sobre la alfombra, sin contemplaciones.

-¿En... en el suelo, Jace? –respiró entrecortada.

-En donde quieras –creyó distinguir que decía, porque ya no tenía claro adonde empezaba o terminaban sus cuerpos. Jace casi no le daba tiempo a respirar entre besos apasionados, entremedio de caricias. Lesey oyó que murmuraba algo a su oído, pero no entendió lo que decía.

-¿Qué? –se obligó a decir, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, se estremeció ante lo que sintió mientras él la sostenía y le alzaba la espalda del suelo, mientras...

En un momento de lucidez frotó su cara contra el hombro del mago para quitarse los cabellos que se le habían adherido al rostro por el sudor, para encontrar la piel suya casi tan húmeda como la de ella...

Estaban al lado de un diván; Jace lo vio, era de un vivo color azul con toques verdes y blancos; su capa estaba encima. Alzó a Lesey... era un lugar más cómodo; terminaron allí, enredándose con la suave tela y sintiendo que no había seres más cercanos en aquel momento que ellos dos.

Lo primero de lo que tuvo conciencia al despertarse fue que se sentía mejor que nunca; cansada y entumecida quizás, pero su ánimo era el de los mejores, y con una sensación de envidiable tranquilidad. Lo segundo fue bien distinto: que se encontraba sin ropa, entre los fuertes brazos de un hombre (que después recordó... era Jace), que estaba dormido y en idéntico estado que ella. Se asustó y se relajó al mismo instante. Se animó más; olió su cabello, amaba hacerlo, le encantaba su aroma. Le recorrió suavemente la cara con las manos, las marcas blancas, los ojos cerrados, la sensual boca. Notó que suspiraba y detuvo sus caricias ya que no quería despertarlo. Realmente le daba escozor pensar que aún después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, él despertaría y la vería así, a su lado. Pensó en deslizarse entre sus brazos en busca de su ropa, a pesar del frío que notaba más allá del acogedor diván. Pero no sirvió: Jace despertó retorciéndose con satisfacción desperezándose, y abrazándola aún más.

-Hola –saludó con voz cálida, algo rasposa y adormilada. Ella quedó nuevamente maravillada por el brillo de su hermosa mirada azul. Él le acercó la boca y la besó, medio mordiendo, medio besuqueando, la piel que le cubría el hueco de la clavícula.

Bah, estúpidos temores los suyos. Y ella respondió cariñosamente; era obvio, se había enamorado, y amaba de ese enigmático y peligroso mago y ya no le importaba cuánto daño podría llegar a hacerle a futuro porque:

Ya había pasado por eso...

Ella encontraría la manera de vengarse...

Si le fallaba lo anterior, entonces sería cosa del Destino "inmodificable" ¡y no servía de nada preocuparse por ello!

_(Vaya interesante rejunte de opciones __)_

Se sentaron y la abrazó, arropándola. Alargó la mano y capturó parte de la ropa de Lesey y se la dio mientras se ocupaba de la suya. Encontró algo de comida, y desayunaron mirando un maravilloso e imponente paisaje nevado...

-Oíste eso?

-Que cosa, Jace?

El mago se asomó disimuladamente por la ventana. Lesey iba a mirar pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Abrígate.

Jace se puso su capa y corrió hacia la parte de atrás del refugio, seguido por su compañera. Al fondo, había una pequeña abertura tapada con tablas, lo que había sido en otro tiempo una ventana, antes de que una cascada de piedras la hubiese inutilizado... de haberlo sabido, la chica hubiera pensado dos veces antes de meterse a esa cabaña tan endeble.

El joven arrancó las tablas con prisa que a ella le sonaba exagerada, y salieron por allí. Con muchos interrogantes, Lesey gateó con cuidado por las rocas heladas que curiosamente tenía señales de vida vegetal, y pronto se encontró en un estrecho sendero, de tan alto nivel que si se estiraba podía llegar al techo de la cabaña, que era rodeada por detrás por este camino, gris, frío y peligroso. Del lado opuesto, a poco centímetros para ser exactos, tenían ladera pura de montaña, pero escarpada, por lo que la nieve no estaba adherida a ella.

-Dioses –masculló Lesey, impresionada por el giro de los acontecimientos, y por una masa de nubes negras y moradas, cuya apariencia de pesadez hacía creer a uno que aplastarían al mundo si se apoyaran sobre él, que se estaba asomando en el cielo, o al menos en la parte que se veía allí, en ese estrecho e incómodo sitio. Como si fuera poco, cambiaban de forma, y entre las globosas y arriñonadas siluetas, surgían monstruos fugaces de ojos naranjas, en medio de un aire lleno de electricidad. Tranquilizante...

-Ehh, supongo que eso es una muy común tormenta de montaña, verdad? –comentó Lesey, con un tono resignado de "ok, ya sé, más problemas..."

Jace no dijo nada; el viento helado le agitó la capa y las últimas luces que se salvaban de la masa de nubes teñía su figura de celestes cambiantes. Caminó hacia un pasadizo hundido en la montaña y señaló una escalera natural de piedra resbaladiza.

-Ten cuidado, o te caerás al correr –dijo, simplemente.

Lesey miró las nubes que ya cubrían la montaña de su lado. Se encogió de hombros; el mago sabía más que ella, desde luego. Si creía que había peligro, mejor no discutir.

Y cayeron las primeras gotas, enormes y heladas. Eran tan grandes que Lesey las podía esquivar. Enseguida, las acompañaron granizo y lluvia común.

-Es solo esto? –preguntó Lesey, creyendo que lo contrario, por eso se asombro cuando oyó la respuesta.

-Sí.

El mago trazaba unos signos en el aire; su compañera miró maravillada como sus dedos dejaban marcas luminosas en el aire. Y continuó hablando.

-No es agua normal. Si nos toca, nos helará cada vez más. Si nos moja, moriremos tan rápido que ni nos daremos cuenta.

O_O

-Por eso, evitemos más males. Escúchame... tienes que correr cuesta arriba; no te resbales, no mires atrás, ni hables, solo corre hasta que no des más... y con esto quiero decir... no pares hasta que yo te diga.

-A... já

-¿Y qué esperas?

La chica comenzó a correr por el empinado camino con una oscuridad que se hacía tan cerrada que amenazaba con competir con una noche verdadera. Y el frío era implacable, y la roca parecía enjabonada. Lesey tuvo que apoyar las manos en su carrera para evitar caerse, y cuando perdía el equilibrio, optaba por golpearse las rodillas con la piedra en vez de despeñarse. Notaba su aliento en forma de nubes condensadas por el helado aire, y se preguntó adónde terminarían. Entonces, la escalinata se hizo más empinada, para luego descender abruptamente. No pensó en frenar: aprovechando la inercia se arrojó hacia abajo, tocando el suelo violentamente con los pies en lo más semejante a zancadas de avestruz, de peligrosa inconstancia. A cada rato temía estrellarse.

La oscuridad se hizo más cerrada, pero solamente cuando se encontró con ramas y hojas que obstaculizaban su carrera se dio cuenta que un bosque denso de montaña rodeaba la senda, y a su vez otorgaba cierta tibieza al aire. Había agua que caía filtrada entre las hojas y agujas de pino, de un tono plateado casi reflectante. De manera aterradora, congelaba formando una capa traslúcida en un parpadeo sobre lo que cayera. El sendero dejó de tener imperfecciones que frenaban las suelas de las botas, y se volvió liso, ocurriendo lo inevitable: Lesey resbaló y con una velocidad que no detenían los restos vegetales caídos, comenzó a deslizarse por el camino. Además del susto del golpe, y los gritos que intentaban reprimir, se asombró al notar que en realidad, nada grave le estaba sucediendo. Salvo zarandeos, y golpes ligeros, empezaba a resultar divertido. Sonrió; solo esperaba no estrellarse. Miró hacia arriba y quedó muda de asombro: una fina red azulada que se movía siguiendo sus movimientos y que tenía la vivacidad del fuego dividía la lluvia mortal que debía caer sobre ella. La salvaba de la muerte.

-¡Jace! –susurró ella. Se giró y levantó la cabeza para mirar atrás, pero no vio nada más que tortuosas formas desdibujadas por la oscuridad. -¿Jace?

Sintiéndose sola y preocupada, trató de frenar su carrera con los pies, pero la traicionera capa de hielo se lo negaba; agradeció llevar guantes y ropa abrigada.

Al rato, unas luces anaranjadas se deslizaron entre el follaje, cada vez más luminosas, ofreciendo la misma sensación de un amanecer. ¿Había transcurrido tanto tiempo, o eran solo nubes? Su respuesta llegó al llegar a un claro en el que aquella luz tenía poder ilimitado y cegaba las pupilas acostumbradas a un largo rato de oscuridad; en efecto, era solo una ilusión: eran las mismas nubes, pero con aire apesadumbrado y triste y tonos dorados y rojizos. Se estaban retirando. El claro acabó, y cuando finalmente llegó a otro (cada vez iba deslizándose más rápido porque el hielo se estaba derritiendo) la luz plena de un día normal lucía todo su esplendor. Agradeciendo estar viva pero con la idea fija de detenerse, Lesey comenzó a manotear cualquier cosa aferrada al suelo y sin espinas que encontrara. Manojos de vegetales quedaban en sus manos sin que lograra otra cosa más que desviarse y golpearse. Sin tranquilidad, se giró de nuevo y trató de aferrarse al sendero con manos y pies como un gato a un tronco de árbol, pero sumamente resbaladizo. Sintió con alegría como empezaba a detenerse, sin embargo cuando el suelo dejó de moverse y su estómago y cabeza de girar, se dio cuenta, bastante desilusionada, de que había sido producto de que el camino ya no era en pendiente, estaba horizontal. Al ponerse de pie (chorreando agua y con el equilibrio maltrecho) se cayó una decena de veces y le dolió más que toda su carrera anterior.

Agotada, se sentó sobre una piedra para recuperar el aliento. Al cabo de un rato levantó la vista y vio la red azulada aún bailoteando sobre su cabeza. Alzó la mano y la rozó, mientras desaparecía.

-Gracias, Jace –musitó. Miró hacia atrás y creyó ver su alta figura azul recortándose en el fondo verdeoscuro del bosque, y lo llamó, pero al parecer había sido una ilusión.

Recordó con cierta incomodidad que él le había dicho que no se detuviera, ¿y si aún estaba en peligro y había desobedecido? Corrió, pero ahora sobre tierra firme y confiable, siguiendo aquel camino de piedra que comenzaba a mostrar signos de no haber sido alcanzado por el hielo que llovió. Hacía calor, al menos comparado con la temperatura anterior. Pronto su cabello, que se iba desprendiendo de algunas hojas enredadas, perdió la humedad, y la ropa también se estaba secando.

-¿Adónde vas? Deberías esperarme –gritó a sus espaldas la voz tan esperada, y al frenar de improviso, Lesey pisó su propio pie y se cayó, ahuyentando a varias mariposas. Estaba tan sofocada por la carrera que no tenía ganas de pararse, ni siquiera cuando el mago azul llegó a su lado.

-Dijiste que no parara hasta... que... –y respiró hondo-, tú me lo dijeras- y satisfecha por lograr acabar una frase, sonrió.

-Bah, ya lo habías hecho, te detuviste –dijo el otro, medio en reproche, tendiéndole la mano. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y cada tanto se desprendían trozos de hielo traslúcidos de su traje-. Fuimos el blanco de un hechizo bastante peligroso, pero definitivamente estúpido. Me subestiman: no soy un mago de circo.

Jace resopló cruzándose de brazos; aquella postura le encantaba a Lesey. Adoptaba un aire caprichoso y solemne, peligroso y, para ella, adorable. Le rozó el fuerte antebrazo enguantado, quitando más hielo.

-Tenemos que seguir, así te secarás –dijo ella, en un tono que gritaba que le importaba un comino eso, sino su compañía.

Aunque Jace no se dio cuenta.

-  
No es necesario –estrujó sus manos, y el agua que chorreaba de su cuerpo cayó en un segundo, salpicando las botas de Lesey, quien no se mostró impresionada por el truco, sino fastidiada.


	4. Capítulo 4

-¿Cuanto falta? Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Mentira, estás cansada y no lo admites.

Lesey miró a un costado, allí había campos abandonados y sembrados, lo mismo que venía viendo desde hacía días. Pero la verdad consistía en que tenía los pies rebelándose a seguir. Y no parecía existir una posada por allí ni en los próximos kilómetros. Otra vez dormirían al descampado; no le disgustaba la soledad natural, pero ya no aguantaba el polvo y el rocío que se metía en donde quería (especialmente en los ojos), despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana porque ya había luz del sol, ruidos de campesinos borrachos a mitad de la noche (quienes misteriosamente aparecían por el camino en carros o a caballo) y que Jace se burlara de lo lento que caminaba, entre otros.

-Eres más alto, es obvio que tienes una zancada más larga –intentaba explicar, mientras el mago se reía-, y tienes más resistencia y más músculos –y le pegó en el estómago (aunque el golpe le olió más a ella)- así que lógicamente vas a caminar más rápido.

Jace se encogió de hombros y comenzó a juntar leña para pasar la noche, pues refrescaba. Allí había solo ratones de campo, avecillas minúsculas y buitres carroñeros; Lesey se había negado a comer algo de eso, así que últimamente comían alguna fruta que encontraban (nueces en abundancia). Se suponía que al día siguiente llegarían a la última ciudad antes de la que buscaban, y allí se iban a desquitar con comida de verdad.

Cuando hubo preparado una fogata alejada del camino, Jace se sacudió las manos y miró a su alrededor. Su compañera no estaba a la vista. Se había alejado, y cuando la encontró, casi había pasado por alto su figura silenciosa, tendida entre musgo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-No es tranquilo aquí? –indicando los árboles que formaban un techo sobre ellos.

Jace se sentó a su lado y los contempló. Casi los oía susurrar y moverse, correr la savia como sangre, como agua...

Apoyó la cabeza al lado de la de ella y le acarició el rostro.

-Sí, es muy tranquilo.

Lesey se tendió sobre su costado, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó. Pero Jace se desprendió de sus caricias, incómodo.

-Aquí no. No se siente... no es cómodo –y miró a los árboles, que ahora parecían curiosos-. No me siento bien, verás...

Lesey tenía el entrecejo fruncido y lo miraba como si fuera loco.

-Nos están mirando, Lesey –explicó Jace, por fin. Ella rió, diciéndole al oído:

-Son árboles... por algo están así, asistiendo al transcurso del Tiempo y ocultando los secretos de seres más poderosos que... nosotros y el mundo. Todos confiamos en ellos.

El mago no parecía muy convencido. Pero le dio la razón. Además, era un lugar hermoso. La abrazó, besándola y tanteando su cuerpo con dulzura y pasión.

La muchacha mordisqueó su cuello, y miró por encima del hombro del hombre. Rió suavemente y se llevó el dedo a los labios observando a los árboles, chitándoles. Eso fue seguro, ellos asintieron con inmovilidad vegetal, pero con un aire tan humano que hacía dudar de su verdadera naturaleza. Porque los árboles, por más grandes que fueran, siempre serían las criaturas más discretas de todas.

-No hay caballos –comentó Jace con expresión incrédula.

-Qué contrariedad –ironizó Lesey a quien le disgustaban esos animales.

-De verdad es raro –continuó- al parecer han llegado guerreros de todo tipo buscando monturas y se han llevado todo.

-¿Y?

-Eso pasaba en las otras ciudades ¿no te das cuenta? Parece que habrá una guerra, o una gran movida.

-Uy –y ella quedó pensando en lo desastroso que sería. Tendría que caminar de nuevo. Rió. No, también le preocupaba que el mundo, así de hostil como lo conocía, se volviera peor. ¿Y si Jace se veía envuelto en ella, y si la dejaba sola? Se encogió de hombros, tendría que aprender a sobrevivir ella sola algún día. A propósito, ¿dónde estaba él?

A su alrededor pasaba gente y no divisaba el color azul tan conocido, que hace un momento estaba junto a ella. Se asustó, ya se había perdido un par de veces en esa cuidad y todos parecían carecer de modales. Trató de abrirse camino entre un par de seres reptilianos que gruñeron amenazantes. Estaba encerrada. Y algún hombre apretaba su espalda. Intentó escurrirse por el costado, pero el tipo le pasó la mano por los hombros impidiéndoselo. Aterrada, agarró el brazo en un intento por desasirse, pero desistió, muy aliviada, en cuanto reconoció de quién era, y se dejó abrazar.

-No te me pierdas –rió Jace, consciente de que la marea de gente podía arrebatarle a su distraída chica.

Esta sería la última parada antes de que llegaran a su destino. Un par de días de viaje era todo lo que faltaba, y deseaban salir de allí lo más pronto posible, de ese lugar sobrepoblado. Jace se había puesto un morral con las últimas provisiones que necesitaban, y a pleno sol de mediodía, los dos se alejaron de la agobiante urbe, enfrentándose al polvo abrasivo que se levantaba del camino.

-No es bueno este viento.

-Ya lo creo –escupió Lesey, tosiendo.

-Da mala espina, no es normal que sople en esta época.

-Oh, no. No me digas que tengo que correr otra vez.

-No te preocupes. No dije que fuera peligroso.

-¿Podrías hablar claro de vez en cuando?

-¿Podrías ser completamente sincera?

Ambos pararon de caminar.

-No otra vez, Jace. Ya sabes cómo acabamos la última vez.

El mago parecía enojado.

-Déjame.

Y siguió adelante. Lesey se enojó.

-Ya, haz lo que quieras, Señor Misterio. Pero no me molestes con tus comentarios de –e imitó su voz- "Oh, mira, el agua está nerviosa", "Las nubes están agresivas", "Presiento un engaño", yaa! Es obvio que eres un fanático por más mago que seas!

Jace, allá adelante, hacía como que no escuchaba los gritos de ella.

-Son comentarios que me sacan, los pocos que haces! Así que ahórratelos, y habla de otra cosa, si es posible.

Entonces el aludido respondió.

-¿De que eres insoportable, por ejemplo?

Lesey se rió a pesar de no querer.

-Bueno, algo es algo.

-A mí no me causa... Eres como una maraña de...

La chica resopló.

-De qué?

-...de gritos...

-¡Nadie dice que me soportes! Ya eres grandecito, no?

-No, de hecho no te soporto.

Por el resto del día no se hablaron, enojados. Cada tanto se peleaban así, se les pasaría un par de horas después.

-Yo elijo qué comemos –exclamó Lesey, pues la última ocasión había consistido en carne de rana (Jace no tenía tiempo para elegir, al parecer). Le sacó la mochila y empezó a rebuscar. El mago azul hizo una mueca de asentimiento y se sentó en una roca; había una gran vista. De pronto, recordó algo que lo hizo saltar y correr hacia su compañera.

-¡Eh, espera, espera! –y trató de quitarle el morral, pero ella lo tomó como un juego y se puso de espaldas impidiéndoselo.

-No juegues, dame eso, Lesey!

-¿Por qué? Jaja, si la quieres, atrápala –y pasó bajo un enorme tronco caído. Jace era demasiado robusto como para hacer lo mismo, así que empezó a rodearlo, pero de la manera más sencilla del mundo, Lesey lo evitó corriendo alrededor. El mago aventuró una ilusión suya, pero descubrió consternado que su compañera parecía saber que no era el verdadero Jace.

-Jaja, pareces muy desesperado –se estaba riendo y lanzó una manzana por encima del tronco. Jace la atrapó, y rápidamente trepó para pasar al otro lado, saltando sobre ella sorprendiéndola, y desparramando torpe y erróneamente el contenido de la bolsa.

-Jajaja! –Lesey se reía y tosía por el polvo también-. Oye, jaaha! Me estás aplastando, Jace, Jacy... Ahgg!

El joven comenzó a levantarse a tientas, porque el polvo lo había cegado.

-¿Qué es esto? –la voz de Lesey sonó fría y atónita.

Jace vio su mano y maldijo: ella había encontrado los pergaminos que él había estado escondiendo (incómodamente) entre su ropa.

-Son los papeles de mi biblioteca, que habías buscado... ¿No se habían perdido?

Jace se quedó con la boca abierta pero tal vez por primera vez, ni siquiera elaboró una mentira; la verdad incluso, iba a resultar mejor.

-¿Los... los invocaste? –siguió ella, pero se notaba que no lo creía.

-Ahh, s... sí.

-Eso no es cierto –gritó ella.

Jace se preguntó si su cara reflejaba tanta inseguridad.

-Bueno, para eso se necesitan las cenizas de lo que quieras reconstruir.

-¿Qué dices? –Lesey comenzaba a enojarse.

Jace ya quería acabar con ese asunto.

-Ya oyes... que no puedo hacer lo que dije que podía... Además no me sé bien esos hechizos. A esos pergaminos los tomé ese... ese día. No te dije nada porque creí que...

-¿Qué me negaría? –interrumpió ella, sulfurada-. ¡Tengo que decir que eres muy perspicaz! ¿Qué tal si me negara ahora?

-No lo harías –Jace sonrió, pero fue un error: ella los hizo un bollo y se los arrojó a la cara.

-¿Estás loca, por qué demonios hiciste eso? –se agachó para recuperarlos pero ella pateó los rollos, que cayeron lejos.

-¡Lo único que me importa, es que me engañaste!

-¡Por todos los demonios, Lesey! ¿Te vas a enojar conmigo solo porque escondí un par de papeles que ni siquiera te sirven? ¡Solo te mentí en eso!

-Pero ahora no sé si de verdad me llevas a esa cuidad porque quieres ayudarme -y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-, si de verdad me quieres... o si al menos no me estás usando, y yo importo lo mismo que... ¡que nada!

Jace la miró pasmado. Los pensamientos sentimentales, "ociosos", eran distracciones. Siempre trataba de evitarlos. Lo mismo no dudaba en usar personas si lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, aquella chica lo dejaba malparado: sí, había pensado en usarla porque quizás sería poderosa; le había propuesto ir a esa cuidad solo porque sabía que tenía que alejarla de lo poco que conocía si quería tenerla vigilada; y... no estaba enamorado... ¿Oh, sí? La cuestión era que ahora él entendía que no podía utilizarla como él creía porque era muy distinta a lo que había imaginado (o al menos eso aparentaba), y solo la habilidad de no afectarle su magia era lo único que le causaba curiosidad. Pero no era un chico malo: aún creía que de verdad podía ella comenzar de nuevo allí, no era cuestión hacerle la vida imposible...

Afectivamente, la cosa era más complicada. Él, estaba seguro de no amarla. Pero le generaba un sentimiento que no entendía, no lograba identificar. ¿Era de amistad?... ejeje, eh, no. ¿Una simple pasión pasajera? No, tampoco.

Lo que sí: se había encariñado. Y al estar tan cerca de su meta, se había mostrado un poco más irritable porque llegar equivalía a tener que contarle que le había mentido (tampoco era tan grave, pero no contaba con su reacción) y no quería lastimarla. Sí, de alguna manera la quería, la quería mucho. Claro que decir lo que sentía y pensaba era más difícil, y no era bueno cuando de sensibilidad se trataba. No era lo mismo que manipular.

-Yo... lo siento. Yo de verdad te quería llevar conmigo, creí que serías una buena aprendiz mía.

-Yo... no soy mago –Lesey se secó los ojos con la manga.

-Bueno, no sabía eso, o cómo convencerte.

Lesey lo miró, triste y enojada. En unas pocas semanas, por él y con él, había sentido más que en toda su vida: desde pasión y éxtasis, hasta odio y enojo, pasando por la tristeza más profunda, amor asfixiante, y despecho.

Ella creía que nadie se daba cuenta de su sensibilidad; solo Jace (a veces) parecía saberlo. Pero ni siquiera él daba muestras de importarle. La hería a cada rato. Eso le dolía mucho. Sobretodo porque lo amaba. Se había prohibido enamorarse, pero no pudo evitarlo: era la primera persona que la sorprendía y que siempre estaba un paso fuera de su alcance. Él no lo sabía. Ni tampoco ella le había dicho cuánto significaba para su corta existencia.

Iba a llorar. Otra vez. Se sentía idiota. Pero el mago azul la rodeo fuertemente con los brazos, entonces su llanto le empapó el pecho, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el nudo en la garganta le impedía decir algo tan simple como un "Te quiero, Lesey".

Ella murmuró algo, ya más calmada, y él no entendió.

-¿Qué dices?

-Snif... que ya no tengo... hambre.

El mago sonrió, secándole las lágrimas como si fuera una reliquia frágil.

-Igual deberías comer algo.

-No quiero.

Jace suspiró.

-Cómo quieras. ¿Caminamos, si es que no me odias demasiado?

Ella asintió, así que levantaron las cosas desparramadas en el suelo, alisaron los pergaminos, y retomaron el camino con un silencio sepulcral.

Cada tanto él la miraba de soslayo, preocupado porque su rostro reflejaba la más fría de las indiferencias, pero sus ojos una pena profunda. No sabía si era bueno que se disculpara, no había sido un asunto tan grave. Pero por otra parte, necesitaba decirle que era más que un mago azul. Ella debía saber que era un planeswalker. Porque no iba a estar a su lado por siempre y tenía graves asuntos que atender. El problema era que si con en pequeño engaño reaccionaba tan raro, con esa confesión...

Se puso la capucha y suspiró.

Jace notó que ella le tiraba una manga.

-¿Me pasas una manzana? Es que ahora sí tengo hambre...


	5. Capítulo 5

Aquella era una ciudad destinada a generar admiración a pesar del paso del tiempo. Antigua y de torres gigantescas y pálidas, parecía construida por gigantes. Los habitantes caminaban sobre veredas de mármol blanco, vigilados principalmente por guardias centauros que doblaban la altura de un humano, y vestían de violeta, rojo y blanco.

Los que llegaban por primera vez estaban obligados por su conciencia a levantar la cabeza hasta lo indecible con tal de contemplar las cúpulas doradas que solo las aves alcanzaban.

Lasey se lamió los labios, y aspiró un aire que notaba salado.

-¿A qué huele? –preguntó a su compañero tímidamente.

-No sé a lo que te refieres –y él entendió después, y sonrió-, ah, ¿el mar? ¿Lo hueles, es eso? ¿Nunca habías visto el mar?

Lesey se encogió de hombros, algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, ahora lo verás... es grande y azul y nunca quieto. Ven.

La fue guiando a través de la magnífica y ordenada urbe hasta que llegaron a una torre espiral y la hizo subir por una escalera roja que la rodeaba como una serpiente y estaba tallada de escamas. Lo mejor fue que, a mitad del largo camino, se podía ver el océano.

-¿Te gusta? –susurró él, señalándolo cual obra de arte.

Lesey asintió.

-Es muy... grande.

El mago pareció desilusionarse.

-Sí, bueno. Lo es.

Escalaron un trecho más, y se encontraron con una puerta que tenía la ingeniosa forma de la cabeza final de la serpiente, incrustándose en la satinada pared.

Entraron. Allí había una plataforma circular que rodeaba por dentro al interior de la torre. El centro estaba vacío, y arriba y abajo, seguía el hueco, que se terminaba en el techo (apenas visible) y un piso a unos diez metros abajo. En las paredes había vitrinas llenas de cosas, la mayor parte eran rocas raras. Había un delicioso aire que se escurría y que olía a pergaminos y sabiduría.

-¡Ey, quien va? –gritó una voz que sonaba con eco.

Ambos se asomaron a la baranda para mirar el piso de abajo. Así, el hombre de abajo reconoció al mago.

-¡Ah, Jace, no te esperaba tan pronto! Ven.

La pareja entró a una puerta que estaba del otro lado (y que había en cada unos de los niveles) y bajaron la escalera que hallaron, hasta encontrarse con el ermitaño: era una criatura de cabello rojo y castaño, orejas puntiagudas y una mirada sabia y purpúrea.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó suavemente, al ver a Lesey, quién se sintió una intrusa.

Jace torció la cabeza para indicarle que debían hablar. Los dos se retiraron a un costado, y ella, algo nerviosa, se dedicó a mirar la mesa enorme del centro. Estaba cubierta de cosas de aspecto arcano, y al parecer aquel elfo se dedicaba a clasificarlas o estudiarlas.

Jace le estaba explicando su situación a su amigo. Él asentía como si todo fuera normal, de hecho, si tenía algo bueno era una gran tranquilidad y una manera de ver las cosas distinta a lo común.

-Dícelo.

O_O -¿Qué cosa?

-Dile lo que eres.

-¡Me matará!

-No lo sabes.

Jace resopló. Era preferible mantener el secreto, no?

-No.

-¿Y si... y si es una espía o algo así?

-Tus enemigos verdaderos saben que eres un planeswalker. Además, confías en ella? necesitas penetrar la mente de los demás para confiar en ellos? –y cuando Jace ya había abierto la boca, lo interrumpió-. No me contestes.

Jace se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Se acercó a Lesey.

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo.

Ella se atajó.

-¿En qué más me mentiste?

-No... no es algo... Es algo que no te he dicho.

Lesey se acercó, atenta.

-Yo... no soy solo un mago –la miró en busca de alguna seña de extrañeza, pero no notaba nada-. Yo, soy un... un planeswalker.

-Ah, está bien –y Lesey se apoyó en la mesa, fija la vista en el piso. Jace esperaba otra reacción.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-Un caminante de los planos, sí. No es complicado, ni un secreto. No?

D: -Eh, no.

Lesey sonrió.

-Es increíble. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confiabas en mí?

-En realidad muy pocos lo saben, además de otros planeswalkers.

-Así que caminas entre planos, vas al mundo que se te antoja... haces lo que quieres. Incluso te puedes escapar de mí, y yo nunca volver a verte, no?

-Jaja, sí, bueno.

-Interesante.

Entonces la expresión le cambió y prácticamente de arrojó sobre él (que estaba en un mal equilibrio, así que se cayó) ahorcándolo.

-¡MALDICIÓN; Jaceporquénuncapuedosabernadadeti,porquémeconfundes,porquéeeme haces esto?!

-En realidad me estás haciendo cosquillas –comentó Jace, tomándole las manos y pensando que la situación era divertida. Claro que ella no creía lo mismo.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! Eres odioso, sabes –gritaba mientras trataba de deshacerse de su contacto y golpearlo, como una niñita caprichosa, sentada sobre su estómago; fuera de broma, la situación era extremadamente risible.

El mago ya se estaba haciendo experto en lidiar con las distintas reacciones de su compañera, y dejó que ella se cansara de intentar acabar con él, mientras contenía la risa.

-¿Ya te desahogaste? –preguntó suavemente cuando Lesey dejó de luchar-. Ahora te falta llorar... –y sonrió suavemente al ver que sus profecías se cumplían. La abrazó, evitando mirar a su amigo Savant, el elfo, que lo miraba con sorna.

-Creo que sí tenía derecho a enojarme, esta vez –musitó Lesey.

-Bueno... un poco –y Jace se echó un poco atrás para verla-. ¿Qué dices, acerca de ésto?

Lesey se levantó.

-Sigo pensando que es... increíble, eres más increíble que antes: eres un mago sumamente fuerte, único entre millones, que viaja entre mundos... Siempre creí que existían, cuando leía cosas así, pero nunca pensé –y lo miró-, que tendría el (terrible) privilegio de conocer a un planeswalker... Claro que no contaba con que ese destruiría mi vida :( ... tampoco, que todo lo que pasé, si me dieran a elegir, lo volvería a sufrir... –y sonrió- porque fue realmente algo asombroso, y estaba contigo.

Jace suspiró, había pasado la prueba.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No –y lo observó con picardía-. Depende de qué hagas por mí ahora.

El mago miró a Savant. Éste asintió.

-Te ofrezco un trabajo aquí... Creo que te gustará. Ayudarás a mi amigo a clasificar y cuidar todas estas cosas... son legendarias, mágicas o curiosas, aquí, en esta cuidad –y agregó riendo- ¡que tiene el mar solo para ti!

-Lo acepto.

-Eres bienvenida –anunció Savant-, te aseguro que podrás encontrar un buen hogar aquí mismo, querida.

-Un final feliz –comentó ella.

Jace se paró frente a una ventana y miró abajo.

-Además es una cuidad segura. Incluso si se desata una guerra... estarás bien.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿cumples alguna función en especial por acá, Jace?

No sabía bien qué responder.

-Ehh, bueno, guardo y traigo objetos, los analizo... Eh, algo así.

Lesey comenzó a confirmar sus temores.

-Digamos, ¿vienes seguido?

-¿Acá?

: () See...

-Ehhh, yo...

-Cada mes, con muuucha suerte, se digna en aparecer –le echó en cara Savant, cuyo comentario sonó a baldazo de agua helada.

-No tanto... –susurró Jace :(

-Aaaaahhh, no? –instigó acusadoramente el otro; Lesey estaba en medio de los dos, con cara de desamparada.

-Si te quedas aquí... –y Jace abrió los brazos enfatizando lo que decía- vendré más seguido. Te lo prometo, Lesey... :|

-Yaa, no te preocupes por mí, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer... no te lo voy a impedir. Estaré bien... si me visitas de vez en cuando.

Jace sonrió.

-Claro...

Todo arreglado. La chica tenía ahora una habitación en la torre de mármol, con una ventana para cansarse de ver el mar, paredes de piedra oscura y piso con pieles. Allí, comenzó con su trabajo, al principio quitando polvo de los libros y pergaminos de las estanterías. Manejaba las cosas con cuidado porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, sin asomo de torpeza, y pronto se fue familiarizando con su entorno. Como el clima era cálido y con brisas, las ventanas de todas las construcciones de la ciudad tendían a estar abiertas, y los murmullos de sus habitantes, sus voces y movimientos, el ruido del océano, llenaba el aire y producía la sensación de estar todos unidos en armonía, con tranquilidad.

Tampoco Savant perturbaba esa misma sensación: era callado, pero atento y a toda pregunta respondía con sabiduría y sosiego. Al principio, Lesey hablaba sin parar mientras recorría las vitrinas con él al lado, escuchando con atención (aunque parezca increíble); pero enseguida conversó cada vez menos involuntariamente. Se sentía en paz, absorbiendo cualquier dato nuevo del que tampoco estaba muy ajena.

Solo habían pasado un par de días. Savant era un buen maestro, y la ciudad era hermosa y atrayente, pero algo le faltaba... Trataba de negárselo, pero el hecho era que después de su llegada Jace se había ido cerca de allí, y solo lo veía de pasada, cuando estaba en algún piso y oía su voz algo difusa llegando desde abajo, buscando alguna cosa y desapareciendo de nuevo, ... y notaba un vacío en el alma muy peligroso.

Las cenas eran muy divertidas, porque Savant distendía la lengua y acostumbraba a contar cosas extravagantes y graciosas de su vida, y siempre llegaba algún conocido suyo para discutir imposibles. Aquella noche fue aún mejor porque el "invitado" fue Jace, que venía con mucho hambre.

-Ni siquiera ha dicho gracias por el postre –protestó el elfo, dirigiéndose a su nueva ayudante.- ¿Has visto a un mago más...?

-¡Te lo iba a decir ahora! –exclamó el aludido con la boca llena-. Es que estaba muriéndome, no había comido nada desde ayer a la noche.

-Ya!

Lesey se moría de ganas de preguntarle adónde había estado o qué iba a hacer a continuación, pero retorcía el mantel sin atreverse. Savant la sacó del apuro.

-¿En dónde metes la nariz ahora, Jace?

-¿Eh? –el planeswalker tomó agua y dejó los cubiertos en el plato vacío.- Bueno, estuve dando vueltas por aquí cerca y sí... parece que hay una guerra en puertas.

Lesey suspiró, quizás él no se fuera.

-Tengo que irme, de todos modos.

-¿Adónde?

Jace se tomó su tiempo.

-Hay rumores de que hay guerras similares en... otros planos.

La chica gimió por dentro, y saltó:

-¿Te vas a averiguar en cuáles y por qué?

-Astuta –musitó él, con cierta culpabilidad.

Lesey se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, sin emitir ninguna opinión porque eso era lo acordado.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pronto...

Hasta bien entrada la noche los dos hombres estuvieron en el salón armando un rompecabezas de papel con nombres raros e ilegible o algo parecido, y pensando en voz alta acerca de pueblos y ataques. Así que Lesey (que no podía dormir por culpa de tamaña despliege de poder cerebral ruidoso) les hizo algo caliente para tomar y se sentó en un rincón con aire malhumorado para que ignoraran su existencia.

Cuando al fin se sentaron, con actitud meditabunda, dejaron de discutir y la chica subió a dormir en paz.

-Bueenos días, Savant.

-Igual de buenos, querida.

El elfo tenía marcas de sueño por toda la cara pero no iba a renunciar a su clasificación de piedras ni por todo el café fuerte del mundo. Las rocas estaban desparramadas por toda la mesa y lo separaban de su desayuno.

-Cómete las frutillas por mí, no llego :P –le indicó a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa. Le costó diferenciarlas porque estaban al lado de un montón de rubíes (en realidad eran trozos de sangre petrificada pero por suerte no lo sabía).

Lesey se sentó en una silla al lado de un ágata de medio metro.

-¿Y Jace?

-Se fue.

-¿Adonde? :(

-Nunca me dice a qué plano va, no le pregunté...

Savant dejó de hojear un enorme manuscrito ilustrado de minerales, y apoyó las manos en la mesa para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lesey, va a tardar mucho. Hablo de meses. Viajar entre planos es cosa fácil para ellos, pero su tarea allí es mucho más compleja.

La chica dejó la primera frutilla que iba a comer en el plato, ya no tenía hambre. Sabía que no debía protestar, pero ni siquiera...

-Pues estaba muy corto de tiempo –gruñó ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ni siquiera se despidió –lloriqueó.

El elfo meditó lo que iba a decir, porque no sabía si era bueno o malo... Al final decidó mencionárselo.

-Partió antes del amanecer, Lesey, apenas te fuiste a dormir. Subió a saludarte, pero me dijo que ya estabas dormida: no quiso despertarte. Está bien así: las jovencitas no deben trasnochar, no? –terminó con humor.

Lesey tenía un nudo en la garganta. Seguro que Jace la había besado (y arropado, porque recordaba sólo haberse tirado sobre la cama así nomás, y no taparse con la sábana como había despertado), y ella toda despatarrada sin enterarse de nada.

-No voy a dormir nunca más –sollozó.

Savant la abrazó, consolándola.

-Ya, no te preocupes, el tiempo pasa rápido...

Seis meses suena más corto que medio año, pero obviamente es lo mismo. Sobretodo, se cuentan igual de odiosamente lento si estás esperando a Jace. La vida se hacía taaan insulsa que se preguntó si quizás la tomaran de soldado. Ni un cuarto de noticia del planeswalker azul, ni menos. Savant también empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Cuántos caminantes de planos hay?

-No estoy seguro, querida. Más de diez, seguro.

-Si yo fuera a hablar con alguno, ¿crees que sabrían adónde está él?

-¿Tú? –y se rió-. Bueno, no creo que puedas hacerlo, ni tampoco ellos deben saber adónde están sus compañeros, especialmente un mago dotado con la magia mental como nuestro amigo.

Lesey se tendió en el piso, frustrada. Si algo le pasaba, nunca lo sabrían.


	6. Capítulo 6

Un atardecer naranja y rojo. La chica dejó caer las manos sobre el alféizar de su ventana, y contempló cómo un barco de velas blancas se hundía en el horizonte cambiante. Extrañaba a su azul favorito; extrañaba su enigmática presencia.

¿Adónde estaba? Era la pregunta que se hacía todos los malditos días.

Alguien entró a la torre; con la esperanza palpitante se asomó al balcón que daba a la calle, pero se desilusionó: solo eran un grupo de ancianos.

-Otra vez? –protestó ella. La gente recurría bastante a los conocimientos de Sarvant, y ella ya se había cansado de sufrir falsas alarmas.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Casi se cae... Tragó unas bocanadas de aire como si estuviera ahogándose, respiró profundo antes de darse vuelta, con miedo a estar volviéndose loca y sufrir alucinaciones.

Esta vez estaba bien segura. Era él y había entrado sin delatar su presencia en algún momento que se le escapaba.

Estaba lleno de polvo, con aire cansado y la capa rasgada, pero Jace al fin había llegado.

Un abrazo, lo primero. Un bien fuerte y largo.

-Creo que es la mejor manera de reprochar mi tardanza –comentó él; en realidad estaba muy complacido de haber llegado.

-Te extrañé tanto –susurró ella, sin soltarlo, a ver si se le escapaba otra vez.

-¿Nada de "¿Estás bien?" o un "¿Cómo te fue?"

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No preguntes XD

-Bueeno –Lesey se separó y le tomó la cara con las manos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora, muy bien –y él sonrió. – Aunque no lo creas, te eché mucho de menos.

La besó, recuperando un tiempo largo y perdido.

-Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo... Qué hermosa puesta de sol, no?

-Lo es –Lesey se sentó en la cama. Ya estaba completamente feliz y se sentía completa. ¿Qué más podía desear?

Jace se tendió a su lado, haciendo ademán de ponerse dormir.

-Hace siglos que no duermo. Estoy destruído.

-Eso te pasa por salir de parranda.

-Jaja, sí, puede ser.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te traigo algo?

Jace la miró de una manera muy especial.

-¿Crees que tengo hambre?

-No sé, dime...

-Naah.

Y cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

Lesey se tendió al lado, con el dedo le desenredaba el cabello, le acariciaba la cebeza.

Jace abrió sus hermosos ojos de improviso, suspirando.

-Se siente bien... Extrañaba esto –y se puso de costado, frente a ella-. Sabes? Ya no estoy taaan cansado v

-Qué interesante –Lesey lo besó con una sonrisa . Sí, también extrañaba _esto_, debía admitirlo...

Ella no tenía sueño, no se había dormido. Permanecía estática, mirándolo dormir sin moverse por temor a despertarlo. Claro que no había problema, su cansancio era evidente. Terminó de convencerse y se deslizó de su cálido lado, con cierta pena. Jace suspiró en sueños y se movió [aww!]. Lesey sonrió al verlo tan adorable.

No tenía ganas de vestirse otra vez con toooda la ropa suya que estaba desparramada por ahí, así que se puso encima una túnica ligera y sin calzado salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el elfo, notando a Lesey excesivamente feliz y distendida, bajando las escaleras.

-Llegó.

-¿Quién? –la chica lo miró extrañada de que no lo supiera.

-Jace, quién más? Es que no pasó por aquí, [como una persona normal]? Es imposible entrar por otro lado...

-Bueno, no... no pasó.

Lesey rió. La manera de ser del mago era siempre rebuscada.

Savant negó con la cabeza, algo confundido y risueño.

-Este Jace... ¿has visto a un mago más...? –y suspiró con fingida molestia, alzando las manos en señal de protesta.

XD

**Gracias por leer, estoy escribiendo una segunda parte sin fecha de término xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Todavía no escribo en inglés así que solo en español por ahora. Menos mal! ;)**


End file.
